Blackstairs Alphabet Soup
by JustDon'tFlickrrr
Summary: Basically an alphabet fic for the Blackstairs pairing. Rated T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. A is for ABSTRACT

Hi! I've been thinking about Blackstairs for a while and I have nothing to do so i'm like; I know! Pretty sure no ones done an alphabet fic for these guys yet so lets do that! So here it is, letter A.

* * *

A is for Abstract.

* * *

Julian stared at the canvas. Images flew around in his mind and he flopped down on his bed groaning. "I have no ideas. None."

I turned to face him, munching on an apple. "Why not do an ab-thingy? You've never done one of those."

Julian rolled back over and shot me a look of admiration. "An abstract? Emma, has anyone told you that you're a freaking genius?"

I laughed. "Yes. You. Just now."

He rolled his eyes and walked over the canvas and I was quiet. I loved to watch him paint or draw. When it was going well, he would look relaxed, carefully mixing colours, sharpening a pencil for the 'first draft' as he would call it, or carefully pulling the charcoal over the page.

When he was frustrated he would run his fingers through his hair, unintentionally smearing paint in it, or would massage his temples or pinch his nose, leaving bits of paint or a black smear.

Right now it was going well, we sat in utter silence as he carefully mixed together blues and greens and reds and whites and every other colour you could name.

The best part was the look in his eyes. Not a look of concentration but something completely different. Something beautiful. He would stare at the canvas like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

I realized with a sort of knot twisting itself together in the pit of my stomach that I wanted him to look at me like that. With that light in his eyes. That spark.

I also realized that Julian Blackthorn would be the end of me. Not the death, but the end.

* * *

Well what did you think? I'll try for something longer next time. Review criticism and such to me!

Rainbows!— JDF


	2. B is for Blood

**Well hello there. I've been gone forever but I will provide you with an authors note to explain everything. Anyway, here it is, i've made it especially long to make up for the crap first one and my long time away. — JDF**

* * *

**_B is for Blood_**.

* * *

Julian felt a sharp pain in his gut, like he had just been stabbed, and the _Parabatai_ mark on his chest throbbed.

A yell was torn from his throat. "EMMA!"

* * *

**_4 HOURS EARLIER; _**

* * *

Julian poked his head through Emma's door, his eyes closed. "You decent?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Yup". Julian opened his eyes, quickly looking around the room before his gaze settled on Emma's hair. Not the eyes, he couldn't look her in the eye lately, not since he had started to feel borderline romantic feelings for her.

"Suit up, Cristina just sent a fire-message to Arthur asking for backup, there's a group of rebel Downworlders having a meeting in an abandoned warehouse."

She nodded, slipping on her gear, which consisted of basically black leggings, with a layer of black leather on the outside, a loose black cotton shirt and a black leather jacket.

She also clipped on her weapons belt, Cortana already attached, and double knotted the pair of black leather combat boots she was wearing before.

Emma raced down to the weapons room, clipping a seraph blade, two sets of wind-and-fire-wheels and two daggers and tossing an extra witchlight in the pocket of her belt.

She also placed slightly tinier daggers in the sides of her boots and in the two special caches in the arms of her jacket.

She then ran to the foyer, where she was the second-to-last to arrive. Jamie, Livvy, Nathan and Dru were already there. Julian ran in slightly winded a second later and cursed under his breath while Emma pumped her fist in the air.

Ever since they had started going on patrols and such it had always been a race to see who could get there first. Whoever did get there first the most after a month had to take the winner as well as the entire little Blackthorn army out for ice-cream.

While everyone else went quiet when Arthur walked in, Emma whispered random ice-cream flavours in Julian's ear. "Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie-dough, praline, pea-"

"Miss Carstairs, would you mind repeating what you just said to everyone?" Arthur said, giving her the 'you're talking in class and I just caught you' teacher look.

Emma didn't flush, but instead blinked innocently. "Of course Mr. Blackthorn." She said all too sweetly.

She stepped in front of the group and began to recite the list of ice-cream names. "Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie-dough, praline." She turned look at Arthur. "And before you oh-so rudely interrupted me, I was about to say peach."

It wasn't entirely obvious who giggled first but the whole room dissolved into laughter.

Even Arthur cracked a smile and he shooed her back into the group. Emma smiled at Julian and he felt his stomach twist a little. Why was life so unfair?

Arthur cleared his throat. "As I was saying, be careful, and have fun."

He always said that as it was bad luck to say goodbye. They all nodded and walked out the front door, heading to the black van they had fondly nicknamed 'the Shadowhuntermobile'

Julian walked towards it, offering his arm to Emma which she took, and they climbed in together.

Jamie drove and they all held on for dear life. As much as he liked to boast about his driving skills, he acted like he was driving a dirt bike and not a van.

Emma turned a little green when Livvy, who was holding the map with the coordinates on it, told him he was going in the wrong direction and he did a U-turn.

"Make it stooop" Dru moaned and Julian handed her a barf bag. She then proceeded to puke.

Emma muttered "enough" and she grabbed Jamie, yanked him out of the drivers seat and jumped in front of the wheel, pulling over.

"Dru, get rid of the barf bag before more of us throw up because of the smell" she said calmly.

Dru rolled down the window and threw the bag. Emma sped off while Julian handed a water bottle to Dru so she could rinse her mouth out.

"You don't have a license!" Jamie said, obviously worried that they would get pulled over. "And you shouldn't have gotten yours!" She retorted.

She put the coordinates in her phone and they arrived about 15 minutes later puke-free.

She waved her stele in Julian's face and placed runes for soundless, strength, courage, agility and the like on him. He then placed them on her and they creeped into the warehouse.

Julian saw Cristina almost immediately after they walked inside. She waved the group over and they began speaking in hushed tones.

"What took you guys so long?!" Cristina whisper-yelled. "Blame your freaking cousin, please remind him that driving a van isn't like driving a dirt bike in the freaking X-games!" Emma whisper-yelled back. Julian sighed and turned towards Cristina "so why did you call for backup?"

She shot a particularly venomous look and Jamie and mouthed "we'll talk later" and she began her story;

"Okay, so I was patrolling like normal and my sensor lit up like a christmas tree. I walked in here and I came across the Downworlders, who happen to be protected by five freaking million demons."

Dru looked excited, Jamie slightly worried, Julian had on a thoughtful expression and Emma was grinning.

"So we need a game plan then" Julian said, moving his finger around in the dirt, drawing a map as beautiful as anything he had ever drawn with a pencil.

They gathered around it while Cristina described the warehouse. The end product was a beautiful floor map of the entire warehouse.

"Okay so the Downworlders are here." Cristina said, drawing the letters D and W in the middle of the lowest floor. "There are demons protecting each floor, with more demons on each. The Downworlders are sitting at a round table protected by a circle of demons." She said, drawing D's in different sizes and then drawing a circle of interlocking D's around the D and W.

They all nodded. "So we fight our way down, eavesdrop if we can and then capture the Downworlders so the Silent Brothers can interrogate them." Emma said, clearly excited.

Everyone murmured their agreement and Emma drew her hand across the map, turning it from a work of art back into dirt.

They crept down the stairs, crouching low until they came across the wall of demons. There was so many Julian couldn't count them all.

The Shadowhunters ran at them together, working in pairs, Jamie and Cristina, Livvy and Dru, and of course, Julian and Emma.

They managed to get down to the level with the Downworlders on it when things started to go awry.

The team crouched low, their soundless runes preventing any tell-tale noises from revealing that they were there and a group of Downworlders sat at a round polished mahogany table.

Julian could see that they were all Fey, at least 9 of them were. A tenth person sat in large dark robes that disguised everything about them, age, gender, race, etcetera...

He marked a hearing rune on the pit at the bottom of Emma's ear and she placed one on him as well.

Now he could hear what they were saying. "All due respect my Lady, we have more recruits than weapons! Weapons are what we require, not recruits."

The person in the black cloak raised the hood. Her face was both beautiful and terrifying. Cheekbones so high the skin was stretched tight across her face leaving pits for cheeks. Waist-length jet-black hair framed her face and she had gray eyes like the beginning of a storm. Her lips were full and ruby red.

But there was something frightening about those cheekbones. Something about the deep black hair that reminded him of the pits of Hell Diana had read to them about. Something in those gray eyes that made him want to cower in the corner. Something about those red lips that reminded him of poison.

"We cannot have an army of 200 warriors! What did the Unseelie Queen say about giving us help?!" She questioned angrily and the Faerie flinched. He gulped. "She replied that she was going to stay out of trivial human matters." He said, cowering slightly.

She banged her fist on the table. "I beg of you to remember why we are here! Because the Clave has set laws too harsh to live under! The treasury is drained, the Unseelie court is free to attack us because we have no warriors and no weapons! Shadowhunters think they are untouchable!" She smiled a dangerous smile, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"Just like those ones in the corner". And she turned her eyes to them and Julian knew it was all over.

The Fey and their demon bodyguards rushed at them and Emma muttered one word; "Shit."

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME;_**

* * *

Julian dashed through the crowd of demons, hacking left and right finally he spotted Emma. The woman in the dark robes had a silver knife in her stomach and was about to twist.

He flew through the air, knocking the woman on her back. He would've killed her but Emma yelled a weak "no!, she knows what happened to my parents!"

Julian pinned her to the ground with a few knives and lifted Emma up. He had never seen so much blood in his life. "CRISTINA, JAMIE, DRU, LIVVY! LET'S GO!"

Julian applied a million iratzes but the bleeding still wouldn't stop. He cursed and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing it to the gaping wound in her stomach, his Parabatai mark throbbing all the while.

Cristina pulled up to the institute and he ran out of the van as quickly as he could, careful not to jostle Emma too much.

When he got to the institute, Arthur and thankfully, Brother Enoch, was there. He must've come to take the prisoners we were supposed to have to the Silent City. Jem and Tessa also must've come to vist as They were talking to Arthur and Tiberius. Tessa was next to Brother Enoch chatting with Arthur, while Jem was talking to Tiberius and by Tiberius's frantic hand movements he was explaining an invention idea to him.

Julian kneeled laying Emma before him. Jem and Tessa were next to him in a flash. "What happened!" They both questioned with varying levels of concern.

He simply said; "Someone knifed her."

They understood immediately and Jem hoisted her up and ran her to the infirmary, Tessa, Cristina, Dru, Livvy, Jamie and even Tiberius hot on his heels.

Arthur pulled Julian to the side. "What exactly happened?!" He questioned, obviously concerned and slightly frantic.

"We were fighting, we got seperated and she got hurt" Julian explained as simply as he could and took off down the hall.

When Julian got there, his heart twisted painfully. Tessa had dressed her in a sort of hospital robe and the majority of the front of it was red while the rest was white.

She looked beautiful, her long golden hair splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed and skin so pale her lips seemed to be the same shade of crimson as the blood. But he knew better.

What his mind registered as beautiful was actually frightening, she shouldn't be so pale, it meant she had lost a lot of blood. Her eyes shouldn't be closed, it meant she was slipping away. Jem had splayed her hair across the pillow so it wouldn't get in Brother Enoch's way.

Julian's Parabatai mark throbbed again and he doubled over. "Marks don't help" he choked out as Brother Enoch, who had walked in calmly, placed the Runes for blood loss on Emma.

He was in extreme pain now and terrified. Did it mean Emma was about to die? He couldn't imagine living without Emma. At this point, everything they'd ever done together flashed before his eyes.

The time Emma had fallen and bitten through her lip but he had cried terribly until the adults came running.

When they had dyed the cat blue, her teaching him to throw knives. Him teaching her to paint, but failing horribly as it ended in an all-out paint war instead of a still-life.

Him taking the blame for her a million times, pointing out that his parents had seven children and were more likely to forget they were mad at him faster then Emma's parents, who only had one child.

Them running through Los Angeles together, pausing to jump in a fountain and laugh.

Fighting demons together, working as an unstoppable team.

His insides felt like they were being stirred with a fork as he realized that he couldn't think of a world without Emma in it, much less live in one.

Emma dying would be like a huge black hole, sucking the joy and happiness out of the world.

Tessa knelt at his side and smoothed his hair down whispering that everything would be alright as she brought him up to stand and walked him out of the room.

He shook his head. "Everything is not alright! Emma could die and it's all my fault!" He half-shouted, running his hands through his already tousled hair.

Tessa snorted. "Did you stab her in the stomach with a knife? No."

He knew he was acting crazy but he couldn't help it. "I let us get separated! I knew that she always had to go for the big prize and I let her run off!"

Jem's brown eyes were warm and understanding. "I know how you feel, my Parabatai, Will, he charged headlong into danger without thinking. If anything happened to him I would've been distraught."

Tessa and Jem had the habit of using large and antiquated words, but especially Jem.

Tessa saddened at the mention of Will, but Julian didn't take notice. He was frantic and practically hyperventilating.

Brother Enoch appeared suddenly. Julian whipped around. "How is she?"

Brother Enoch's voice rung in his mind. _She is stable, a piece of demon metal was lodged inside her preventing runes from working, but she should be fine now._

Julian's frame sagged with relief. "May I go see her, Brother Enoch?"

_We cannot keep you from doing so as you are Parabatai. _Julian raced down the hall to the infirmary. He gazed down at her.

Her face had regained it's colour and she was breathing peacefully as she slept. This emboldened him enough that he placed a kiss on her forehead, right in between her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered and he froze. Soundlessly and slowly he pulled away, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Her arm shot out from underneath the blankets at lightning speed. Her fingers curled around his, grabbing his hand.

She turned her head to the side, still half-asleep. "I Love you Jules."

He traced his thumb across the back of her hand while his heart screamed with joy. Maybe not all hope was lost.

* * *

**So that's that. Tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not , and what you think I did wrong and I'll try better next time round. Hugs and Rainbows!— JDF.**


	3. Authors Note, AKA The Explanation!

**IF YOU LOVE CHAIRMAN MEOW, YOU WILL READ THIS ENTIRE AUTHORS NOTE. IT IS VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT!**

**I'm terribly sorry. I mean it. **

**I have not posted a chapter in god knows how long and this is my apology. **

**As my English teacher, Mr. House would say, the words 'excuse' and any complimentary adjective do not belong in the same sentence. **

**So i'm not going to make any excuses, they're not my thing. **

**I will tell you however, I had the craziest summer i've had in my life. **

**I've been dragged through 3 provinces and taken to every damn theme park, landmark and shopping mall in between. It was nuts.**

**I'm talking Wonderland, the Toronto Zoo, that huge shopping mall in Toronto, the Cn tower, my Great-Uncle's farm in rural Quebec, and on and on.**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, i'm Canadian! *Waves a Canadian flag and hums O Canada.* **

**Anyway, very sorry, I just published a new chapter so tell me if you like it.**

**Also! I'm doing this writer's circle thingy for a wonderful story called City of Broken Heroes, so go check it out. I have the link on my profile!**

**Hugs and Rainbows! — JDF.**


	4. C is for Cigarette

**Hiiii! I know, i'm sorry.**

* * *

**_C is for Cigarette._**

* * *

Emma was walking back to the Institute from a run on the beach when she smelled something acrid that made her cough slightly. Cigarette smoke.

Neither Arthur nor Diana would smoke, would they?

She grabbed her stele and placed the mark for soundless on her ankle. As she turned the corner she saw a sight that made her eyes burn slightly with tears.

It was Julian. Smoking a fricking cigarette.

She knew he was stressed, what with practically being Tavvy, Dru, Livvy and Tiberius's Father, but enough to turn to smokes?

She marched over and ripped it out of his mouth. She threw it under her trainer and stomped on it, adding a little twist for dramatic effect.

Julian's mouth fell open. "Hey! Those aren't cheap!"

Emma snorted; "_exactly_ why you shouldn't be smoking them!"

He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him.

"Idiot! You're just _asking_ for lung cancer and all that crap! Have you _looked_ at the sides of those things?!"

Emma grabbed the package, showing him a picture of an old man who has to breathe out of a hole in his throat.

Julian gave a wry grin. "No offence Em, but I look at disgusting things all night when we hunt, hello, demons? Also, being a Shadowhunter will most likely kill me before cigarettes do."

Her glare sharpened into daggers that would make a grown man cry, but he was used to it. It did however, cause his grin to fade.

"Maybe so Julian, but by my word and damned Covenant law that will be _long after_ i'm six feet under. And besides, if they do kill you? What will that say about you? Dying of a _mundane disease_ instead of the honourable death of a warrior?!" Emma spat, obviously disgusted.

Julian sighed, "They help with the stress, Em. It's not easy being a Dad you know."

Emma was in a state now, and so angry the ground and air below her seemed to shimmer, like heat of the road or a barbecue.

"JULIAN PAUL BLACKTHORN! THAT'S WHY ARTHUR IS HERE, TO HELP. THAT'S WHY DIANA IS HERE! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"

Her voice cracked now, and she looked utterly defeated. For the first time in her life she looked small, like she might break into a thousand pieces.

And for the first time in her life, Emma Cordelia Carstairs ran away.

He watched her go and cursed, running after her.

* * *

An hour later, Julian still couldn't find her. And then it occurred to him, the one place he hadn't checked.

He soundlessly made his way to his room, treading carefully. Inside he could hear small sobs and a wave of self-hate washed over him. He had made Emma cry, _Emma_, his _Parabatai_, his best friend, the girl he loved.

He was ready to slap himself now, not only was it illegal, but it was also one of the only laws with a good reason behind it.

He slowly turned the knob, gliding into the room without a sound. He crept up to the bed, where Emma was lying down, eyes closed and sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and making comforting sounds. "I'm sorry Em, I won't smoke anymore."

She sniffled a little holding him tightly to her, as if he might fade away. "I'm sorry too Jules, but you know how I feel about drugs and stuff."

He almost facepalmed. Of course! Jem Carstairs, her only surviving family member had told her about his yin fen, and opium and basically given her a talk about drugs that scared the crap out of her.

Emma didn't like to be dependent on other Shadowhunters, much less a drug.

She let go of him and wiped her eyes. "I just, I don't think I could deal if you died Jules, I'd die too."

He traced his thumb over her cheekbone, speaking in soft tones. "I'm so sorry Em, i'll stop, I will. I just started."

She nodded and grabbed him close, and they stayed like that for a long, long time.

* * *

I know, I know, I hate myself too. A long apology and now this. But, here it is. Short and sweet. I swear the next will be at least 2000 words. Hugs and cookies!— JDF.


End file.
